Unlimited Release
by Tokikohime
Summary: Trapped in a dark cave for a while, Naruto finds a scroll. He reads it, learning more and more about a mysterious man. this leads him to grow powerful by learning the very tricks the man used to survive. Now, he seeks to make a brighter tomorrow.


**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Naruto in any way, shape, and/ or form. **

Naruto was lost. He was trapped in a cave that had been set aflame. The villagers had trapped him here, and set the cave alight themselves. They must have believed that he burned. In reality, he had not. He had gone all the way into the cave, navigating the catacombs it eventually opened up into. At the end of the catacomb, he found a scroll. In it, he read many things. He had been there for days, surviving of rations sealed within the scroll. He now understood much more, and had even removed the limiter seals that were placed on him.

He also had a sword, just a simple sword. Along with that, he had knowledge of his bloodline. The bloodline belonged to one of the oldest people to exist, and he had given a version of it to Naruto's family, The Uzumaki. This bloodline allowed control over the elements to a very insane degree. The Uzumaki had only been able to master water, and nothing else. However, the original wielder had said that only one other like him could wield the bloodline to it's fullest. Naruto knew that he was the other person.

Along with a personality change, or an awakening, Naruto had also changed his attire. He now stepped into the light, and found many villagers still there. They stood shocked to see the demon wearing something other than orange. He now stood in white and gold. He had fingerless gloves, golden plates on them. His boots were white, and heavy. His pants were also white, with gold trimmings on the many pockets. His shirt was just white with a gold trim on the collar and bottom, and proved form fitting, showing off his true physical strength. He had a trench coat that hugged his shoulders whilst it seemed to flutter in a non-existent breeze. It had gold trimmings, and a crest on the back. The crest was a golden wyvern. Naruto spoke, waking the villagers from their stupor.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Avatar of Tempus Seideiri. I resemble the light he turned to, when only darkness existed. I will wield his power to bring a brighter future!"

"Shut up demon trash!" a drunk man shouted, throwing a beer bottle at the kid. Everyone was shocked when the bottle exploded without touching the boy. Naruto held his palm toward the crowd.

"Gravity Pulse." and with that, a wave of forceful energy swept over the civilian people. They were sent flying, all meeting their deaths. Naruto continued on, sneaking back into the village and packing his stuff. He now stood at the gates, as his path was barred. Before him stood an Anbu. His mask revealed his identity to NAruto, and so did the spike of silver hair.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"Away from here, Kakashi-san."

"I see. You know I cannot let you just leave."

"Would this be because I contain the Kyuubi, by any chance?"

"It is, and how did you know?"

"I pieced it together years ago, it was just sealed off from me. Now, I stand to complete my goals, by any means."

"And what are your goals?"

"The person who gave the Uzumaki their power over the water element had a very powerful bloodline, the Unlimited Release. I also have this bloodline, and me and him share similar ideas. I read his journal, it's where I've been the past few days, trapped in a catacomb. He saw this world for what it was because his treatment in his own village and throughout his many lives was worse than my own here. He knew that this world was turning to darkness. I will be forming a group, called the Aoiro Akegata. (Blue Dawn) We will carve a path straight to a brighter tomorrow. So, will you join me, or will you be against me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot be with you on this. My loyalty lies with Konoha, even though it is a sad village. I'm afraid, that I must stop you." A Sharingan eye glared fomr behind the Anbu Mask's eyes.

"I see then." a slow breeze fluttered through, as both shinobi prepared for combat. Naruto drew his sword, and Kakashi drew his. After a leaf passed by, both vanished. Clangs of metal rang out throughout the area, attracting some attention from nearby people. It was early morning, so not many were out. Suddenly, Kakashi leapt back to dodge a flame missile from above. Naruto however, kept charging. This made Kakashi get stuck on the defensive, and he was quickly over whelmed. In the end of the small exchange, Kakashi was left knocked out, a note on his back. The hokage arrived a bit later, finding the note and Kakashi. He almost cried when he read the note, but he knew what it meant. Naruto was back, and in full force.

**Alright, I need you guys to help me on this one. Yes, this chapter is short and sweet, and it's located before even the Mizuki incident. Naruto happens to only be eleven right now. Anyway, I need your help in deciding who should all be in the **_**Blue Dawn**_**. I'm fine with just about everyone, and I'll leave it to a standing vote. Review in your choices, and be sure to give me character name and where I can find some of their abilities. **

**So, please Rate and Review. **


End file.
